


Wait What?

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Like a cameo of the character, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rebelde (Mexico TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A bit of Spanish, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Movie Night, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Character Speaks spanish, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Peter is new gen, Pietro is alive, Polyamory, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smut, Soulmates, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: They say you run into you soulmate a couple times before you actually meet them...AkaSam's girlfriend turns out to be the Avengers' soulmate.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/OC, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

After the whole alien situation in 2012, the world was a jumble of crazy. that wasn't to say that things weren't crazy before, it was just a tip of the ice berg for Steve.

It was crazy after crazy, starting with the batshit crazy god, then finding out his new team were his tethered- read: soulmates. Then they had to come to terms, that one of their tethered was being mind controlled by another one of their tethered's adopted brother-

Truthfully they still didn't know how they managed to function in the beginning, especially with the bad start they had- which was putting it in nice terms, because Bruce was sure it was a shit storm.

But so after, they found their footing, decided to take it slow- or at least some of them did, Tony did seem too good at slow, even though he tried- and he did try. But they cut him some slack after realizing that he had just called off a four year relationship for them.

Then, Stark tower turned into the Avengers tower, which was nice, a lot nicer than the SHIELD barracks for Natasha and Clint, and much big than anything Steve was used to.

Soon they started going out, to try and bond, they did anything from walks in the parks- which Steve enjoyed, to going out to the clubs- which Clint, Thor and Tony seemed to enjoy. Natasha and Bruce liked staying inside, but where Bruce liked the quiet and reading time, Natasha liked the sparing, along with Steve and Thor. Clint didn't as much.

"Well, you try sparring with Nat for years- and see how much you like getting your ass kicked?" Clint spouting after Tony poked fun at a tired, and bruised, Clint.

Since all of them had their own lives, it wasn't hard to find a balance, especially not with how many there were of them. At any giving point, at least two people were at the tower, it was great.

-

The team decided to go out to a club after, Clint had managed to get Bucky to agree. Meaning it was four against three. Bruce, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision were the only ones not with them, but Sam and Rhodey had decided to go, so they made up the numbers.

"I'm pretty sure that's Spanish." Sam said, after they grabbed a booth, and Tony smirked.

"Well, Steve got us banned from the other one-" Tony started to say, and Bucky saw how red Steve had gotten.

"Somethings just don't change, huh punk." He teased, and Steve rolled his eyes but loved the way the colors brighten in Bucky's eyes.

"They were assholes!" Steve defended himself, watching Clint and Thor come back with drinks.

"So, Thor's all-speak _does_ come in handy." Clint said, sliding in the circled booth, with Thor coming to sit next to him, all dressed up, hair in a bun, with a tray of drinks in his hands.

Rhodey Sam and Tony got out of their conversation- which was Tony recounting just how Steve managed to get them banned- and got some drinks.

They usually didn't drink much, at least not in recent times, but tonight they were celebrating a 'victory', as Thor said it. What it was, no was quite sure, and Clint was pretty sure it was just an excuse to get Steve and Bucky out with them again, though it didn't work on Nat and Bruce.

They spent the night, drink and dancing to the loud music- well some of them danced, others just watched Clint, Tony, and Thor mingle with strangers and only interrupted if the strangers got handsy- which Bucky didn't mind doing.

Tony had been dancing with a nice blonde, when he saw Sam with a stunning woman, which was enough of a shock for him to get Clint's attention.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked, and Clint's jaw dropped when he caught them, because a couple people in front of them, was a beauty dancing with Sam..

"That's- she's-" Clint stumbled, not taking his eyes off the girl with large hoop ear rings and a high pony tail.

-

Mason swayed to the beat, as Ozuna's voice blasted through the speakers. The guy behind her was dancing along with her, and had she not been drunk, she probably would've pushed him off already, pero... he was like cute, so she let him be.

Then slowly turned it impromptu make out session, again she wasn't as promiscuous normally, but man if she was going to miss the opportunity to get laid- it had been a while since she had some good dick, and he didn't seem like a bad time.

She didn't know how long they had been grinding against each other, and as the song change, she pulled away from him- she then realized he looked familiar.

"Has any told you, que t' pareces a Falcon?" She asked, dropping her hands from his ear and back to his shoulders. He chuckled, and told her he didn't understand- still she found herself liking the way his smile looked, she told him that much, and he grinned.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked in a low voice after the music changed, making her grin.

-

She couldn't even remember the night. But she did remember waking up in strong arms. She tired not to wake the man up, but after three failed attempts he stirred awake with a groan.

"Damn, so you do look as good as I remembered." The man mumbled looking up at her, since she was sitting up.

"Mande?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Tell me you speak english?" He questioned, and let her go, to which she used to stretch.

"I do, but you mumbled." She said and saw the tent in the sheets, causing her to laugh a little before he smiled and rolled his eyes before she straddled him. 

She didn't have work today, so she made good use of the day.

Which turned out to be more than just sex, because after a quickie in the shower- that ended up with water everywhere- they went out for breakfast after they realized he had nothing to eat.

"Sorry about that, I usually have..._ something_ to eat." He said, and she gave him a smile, before waving it off.

"That's fine, next time you can cook for me." She said, shoving a buttered up piece pancake in her mouth. "Que?" She asked, though it came out muffled, when she saw him staring at her with a grin.

"Next time?" He asked, and she blushed a little, before rolling her eyes. "I mean, I'm not complaining," He said, before taking a bite out his waffles. "I don't mind a next time, either." 

"Bet." Mason nodded before handing out her hand. to which she got a confused look, but he shook it anyways. "Mae." She introduced, and he nodded.

"Sam."

-

"So, you're the one stealing Sam away from us?" Clint teased, and Sam rolled his eyes, before pulling her onto his lap.

The team didn't get to meet the mystery woman until three weeks later, during a movie night. She was everything Sam had said she was, and more. Though, Steve couldn't get the sense of jealously out of his head whenever he catch her kissing Sam briefly.

"So, what do you for a living, Mason?" Natasha asked, on one of the movies quieter moments, causing the couple to look away from the screen.

"Sam didn't tell you?" She asked, not believing for a second they hadn't gossiped about her, or at least did a background check.

"He didn't tell me." Clint offered, which was exactly a lie, since Tony was the one that told him.

"Pues.., I'm not anything right now= but I was a stripper." She said knowing they already knew, and Bucky wished he could've taken a picture of how red Steve got after he registered what she said. 

"She's going to school to become a mechanic though." Sam said, nodding over to Tony, who lit up with interests, but before he could ask questions the movie picked back up.

At one point the characters on screen were running for their lives, and Mason had screamed out 'No mames!' when one of them fell, Bruce found it cute, and so did Sam if the kiss he gave her was any tell.

Soon, the annoying couple award went to Sam and Mason. They weren't annoying, more along the lines... affectionate, and for some reason it didn't sit well with some of the team, but they didn't bring it up.

Sam would bring her other every now and then. Sometimes Steve couldn't help but take note of the outfits she wore, and how revealing and tight fitting they were. Though he tried not to look, Sam sometimes teased him because of it, while Steve felt guilty, Sam told him not to worry about it.

"Is Sam here?" Bucky asked, seeing Mason walking into the gym, in work out clothes that hugged her figure.

"No, I think he's out with Nat and Steve." She said, and walking till she was next to him. "He said you wouldn't mind if I stopped by though?" She questioned, and He gulped before shaking his head.

"No, thanks fine." He said, and sit the bar in it's spot before sitting up. "Did you have something in mind?" He asked, and she eyes him for a moment before speaking up.

"Me quie- You want to show me a couple moves?" She asked and nodded over to the mat, and he tired not not think about how that could be interpreted, or how sexy her damn accent trying to focus on the fact, this was his friends girlfriend.

Eventually he nodded and made his way over with her. When they got in placed he watched her put her hair up, revealing a couple hickies, which shouldn't have made him jealous, but it did.

Shaking himself out of it, he started off slow, trying to see where she was at, and as it turned out she had been pretty good.

"Sam taught me some stuff." She said, when she managed to pin him to the floor, and Bucky nodded before flipping them over with a quick move of his left leg, she squeaked and laughed, before they stood up and started another round.

This time Bucky didn't go as easy as he did the first three times, but surprisingly she kept up, but didn't use the same moves as before, and soon enough Bucky was on the ground again. Of course he could've easily dodge it, but he found that he rather see the smile on her face that she got every time she managed to knock him down.

"Sam teach you that too?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows, and looked up to see her grinning.

"Nope. I grew up in a rough neighborhood." She offering him a hand, which Bucky took.

He couldn't help but think of Steve and how he was before the war.

"You straight?" She asked, with a concerned look, making Bucky realize he had blanked out for a moment, but instead of answering, waved it off and started another round.

They managed to find a nice pace- which is how Sam and Steve found them. Sparring, and all sweaty. Which was an image Steve shouldn't get out of his head, and one that drove him hot with lust, and it wasn't until Sam clapped that he realized it wasn't _just_ Buck that was getting him hot and bothered.

"That's my girl!" Sam yelled, and Steve flinched with guilt, and watched as Mason looked up from Bucky, and smiled at Sam and him.

One look from Bucky, and Steve could tell they were both screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Another three months went by, and the soulmates had come to the conclusion that they all had fallen- a little- for Sam's girl. Tony had been the one to voice it first, after the second week of having her in the lab working/learning alongside him.

They accepted it, and hoped it was just passing emotion, but with her sleeping over more often, it made it hard. Especially she walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, looking all cute.

"e'toy muy crudo," She mumbled into his neck from where she was sitting on his lap. "You don't mind if I go back upstairs?" She asked, after a long night out. Clint only managed to looked away, when Sam had kissed the top of her head.

"That's fine." He said, standing up with her, "I'll go with you." He added, and Natasha had to stop Clint from watching Mason walk away- which was a show since Mason didn't wear much to bed apparently.

Once they were out of ear shot, Bruce let out a long sigh.

"Guys... I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon." He said, but got no respond from the room- which spoke for them a lot more that any responds would've.

-

"Sam with you?" Natasha found herself asking when she saw the gorgeous brunette walking off the elevator, and into the living room. 

Bucky, who was using Natasha's lap as a pillow, perked up at the question, already knowing who it was directed towards.

"No, se fue con un amigo." She answered, before flopping onto the couch next to her and Buck. "You don't mind-?i'm not killing the mood or anything right?" She asked, obviously just coming to her mind that she might have been interrupting something.

But they didn't let her think that for more than a second, because Natasha quickly answered. "No, we're about to start a movie actually," Natasha said, and Bucky didn't bother to call out the lie, and instead went with it. "Buck hasn't seen any Bring It On movies." She said- which was true, hell Bucky didn't even know what the movies were about.- or even knew they existing before a second ago.

"De veras?" She asked with a gasped, and Bucky couldn't help but smile up at Mason- who was being dramatic.

"Never." Bucky answered before he was being hauled up by the Mexican.

It was the start of their movie night. 

One that ended up with Mason falling asleep on his shoulder.

One that also ended up turning into several more, sometimes more people came, most of the time Sam wasn't there. And None of them could really pin point why it bothered them some much when he was- he was their friend- that was his girlfriend...

-

"You met her family?" Steve asked, not really hiding his shock all that well.

"Don't you think that's a little fast?" Tony asked as he ate his noodles, and got serval pointed looks.

"You had a wedding ring ready for Pepper within a month of dating her." Clint reminded with a mouth full of dumplings.

"Chew first." Steve corrected off hand, while Tony wiped his own mouth.

"What can I say, when you know, you know." Tony said with no shame, and Clint arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't get a ring?" He questioned, and Tony rolled his eyes.

-

One night, a couple weeks later, Sam had wondered off to talk to Steve, Wanda, Nat, Tony, Vision and Thor, while Mason talked to Bucky, Peter, Clint and Pietro. They jumped from topic to topic, and after a while the whole group joined in, and somehow ending up on the topic of Soulmates. 

"No, no, we're not soulmates." She said, after Pietro asked, but that didn't stop Sam from kissing the top of her head.

They had all known that, since Sam had let them know, but they forgot tell clue Pietro and Wanda in.

"Can I see your mark?" Peter asked, and most of them stiffened, obviously Peter was the new generation, and hadn't grown up like they had, where it was an insult to ask to see a mark- and thankfully Mason hadn't either, because she laughed it off, and pulled down her blouse- which had Steve blushing along with Bucky and Pietro.

Then when she pulled it down low enough, to show the familiar 'A' with an arrow. 

"I like Sam's better though." She said, and Clint's jaw clenched as she leaned back into Sam.

Steve didn't know what to do- his first instinct was to grab his new soulmate and pull her into him instead- but another part was shocked too figure out the girl Sam had been falling for, was his soulmate. He felt terrible, but he couldn't do anything- in fact none of them could do anything- until Thor caught sight of it- because he had been out grabbing a napkin for a drink he spilled.

"We share the same mark!" He cheered, making his soulmates freeze, while Mason, Sam and the rest were confused, until Thor lifted up his shirt to not only show off his amazing physique, but to display their mark. Half of Bucky wanted to tug the shirt back down, but the other half was watching Sam's reaction.

He looked lost for a moment, before he just went blank.

"No puede ser!" Tony barely heard Mason mumble under her breath, which didn't sound good by the unbelievable way she said it.

And after a silent moment Mason turned to Natasha and them, and back at Sam, who his eyebrows up, trying to process everything. 

For a moment Vision couldn't tell who looked more off put by the new information, Peter looked guilty, but so did the group of soulmates who tried to hide their glee of finding their tethered. The others were a mix of awkwardness or pity.

It felt like a Mexican stand off, to see who would do something first, and before Natasha could make a move, Mason shot her a look- that she couldn't decipher- before pulling Sam off. It was blow to Steve's heart, even if he didn't show it. Instead they watched as Sam let himself be guided away by _their_ soulmate.

-

Eventually, Peter, Vision, Wanda, and Pietro drifted off to their respected rooms, leaving the tethered group together in the kitchen, finding it hard to move or think while feeling rejected.

-

Mason pushed Sam on to the edge of bed when he wouldn't move, and found herself kneeling in front of him.

They stayed silent, and Mason didn't know what to do. Sam hadn't said a single word to her, and she was starting to get scared.

"Cariño?" She asked hesitantly, holding his hands in hers then kissed them softly until he looked down at her.

"You shouldn't be here, Mae." He said with a sigh, and she frowned.

"Solo por que- son una- ma-" She started to complain- to furious to even finish a single sentence, but Sam gave her a pointed look. "I- I- that's bullshit!" She said after he pulled his hands away. 

"They're your soulmates Mae-" He started to say, but Mason wasn't having it.

"Y? I'm your girlfriend- or does that mean shit to you?" She asked standing up in anger, trying to talk as clearly as she could, but found yelling difficult with her accent.

"Mae- you were great," He said grabbing her hands, and gesturing in between them, "_This_ was great, but _you_ have soulmates-"

"What if I don't want them?" She asked, leaning into him, and just before their lips touched, she spoke again, "What if I want you?" 

"You'll want them eventually- if you haven't already." He said, making her sad, because as much as she liked Sam, she had been growing closer to- well her soulmates.

"I don't want to lose you." She said giving up and throwing herself onto him, which ended up with him wrapping his arms around her.

"You won't, I'll be right here." He said, trailing his hand up and down her back.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do?" Clint asked, with his head resting on Natasha's belly while she ran her hands through his hair. 

The group had been up for a couple hours, trying to let the fact that Sam was with their Soulmate- and had been for almost three months- sink in.

"We can't really do anything, Clint." Bruce said lifting his head a bit to look at Clint, who was on the other side of the bed, after no one answered.

Then went back to staying quiet, until Tony spoke up.

"She technically didn't reject us..." He pointed out but Steve still pinched him.

"That's Sam's-"

"She's our soulmate!" Tony countered, and Steve huffed because Tony was right, kind of, but Steve didn't want the false hope.

-

The next morning was silent and awkward, but they still tried to go through the motions, and eventually FRIDAY let them know Sam was back.

Tony wanted to ask why Mason wasn't announced, but when Sam strolled in, he just shut his mouth, seeing the man looked... oddly okay, like he hadn't just found out the girl he had dated was their soulmate all along.

"Sam-" Steve said after a long silence, but Sam held his hand up.

"I- It's alright, you don't have to say anything." He said, and Clint eyed him further. "Mason went back to her apartment, she said she'd need a minute to get herself together." He said and Bucky frowned. "I'm joining her there later, if that's alright with you guys?" He questioned and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"She's your girlfriend." Tony tried not to spit out, but he did, getting a sharp look from his tethered but a smile from Sam.

"She's your soulmate, Tony. We already called it off." He admitted with a sigh, and Steve felt terrible, because this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Sam shouldn't hurt because they found their soulmate.

"Then why are you going?" Pietro asked, mouth full of french toast, breaking the tense air a little.

"Support." He said, reminding some of the members of the team, that he had been a counselor to some of veterans. "As her friend course- now, don't get me wrong, I'm going there either way, but this more a courtesy."

-

Mason laid in bed with Sam, just thinking how stupid it all was.

Because like seriously...

Why the fuck would the Virgencita let her fuck with someone else- all while putting all her soulmates front of her!

"Stop thinking- you're making it hard to sleep." She heard underneath her, and she shot Sam a glare. "Come on, girl, you act like this is a bad thing." He said, sitting up in the process, and she sighed but did too.

"It is-"

"You can't tell me you're not glad you found them?" He questioned, and she looked away, but he gripped her chin and gave her a look. "I'm gonna be here for you, Mae-

"Up until you see me touching all up on them." She snapped pulling away, and to Sam's credit he didn't flinch or react, instead he took a second then smiled.

"Well, it'll be pay back for all the times they heard us." He joked, and she cracked a smile.

She then grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Sam, I'm serious-"

"You think I'm playing? Baby we weren't quiet-" He teased, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

She decided that she'd miss that. 

She'd miss waking up in bed next to- (read: on top of) him. She'd miss kissing him. She'd miss how natural it felt with Sam... 

"Imma miss this." She declared out loud, long after their laughter had died down.

She felt him tighten his grip on her, mirroring how she held on tighter to him.

"Yeah, me too..."

-

"Honey I'm home!" Sam yelled jokingly, pulling Mason in the compound- and for as many times as Sam had brought her other, it now felt new to her. Felt, she put ups brave face, and laughed at Sam's joking manner.

Walking in hand in hand with Sam might not have been the best option, but Sam had to drag her out from the car, and they didn't bother to let go.

"Sam, I thought you said you were going to D.C.?" Rhodey asked, and then caught sight of their intertwined hands. Mason had met Rhodey maybe twice, and he seemed nice enough, but with the weird look she was now getting, she was sure he was updated on her relationship status.

"Had to pick this one up," He said raising their locked hands, "Needed a lie, before the others found a way to bail on movie night." He said, and Rhodey nodded in understanding.

Soon the three of them were making their way in the main room, where everyone was already set up for the movie marathon.

"Sam-" Steve greeted, then caught sight of Mason.

"Hope it's fine that I'm here." She asked, as Steve's eyes trailed to their hands- which Mason was hiding tightly, afraid of the respond.

"Of course- why- why wouldn't it?" He asked awkwardly, making Mason smile, and look back at Sam, who had a smile of his own.

then they spilt up, and Mason wound up in the couch that held Natasha, Thor, and Bruce. 

"Can I sit here?" She asked, and Bruce looked confused, while Natasha just swiftly moved onto Thor's lap, not questioning making room for her.

She smiled at the red head, and made herself comfortable next Bruce- who was nervous, that much she could tell, as he fidgeted a bit. throughout the movie Mason could tell he was trying to respectful, and mind her space, but after a while she got tried of it- and in general, and leaned on him.

"This ok?" she asked, not wanting to cross a line, but did make a point to look up at him through her lashes. She wanted to laugh, when he struggled to answer, and watched patiently as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"It's fine." Natasha answered for him, and winked at Mason, obviously catching on to the teasing she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know I probably gave the wrong impression last night," She said gesturing to a blush Bruce, knowing they already knew how she had... teased him, "But, I really want to take it slow, Because, as happy as I am that i found you guys- I just got out of a relationship- obviously-" She said rolling her eyes at the stupid comment- "And I don't want to just jump into another- and plus it's kinda weird, and I just need time to get used to it all-" She said, and before she could stop herself, she started listing example, like word vomit "Like not calling Sam, Baby- or Carino- o papi-"

"Babe-" Sam said, to stop her, then cursed, because of what he called her.

"See!" She said emphasizing her pain by pointing to a guilty looking Sam. 

"We understand it's going to take a while." Steve said calmly, despite the what just happened.

"And if it helps- you can call me- OW!" Tony starting to joke, but got a hit from Natasha and Steve, and a glare from Sam, who ending laughing, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, we got to go." Sam said turning around, but Bucky spoke up.

"Where ya going?" He asked, and Mason almost thought it was jealously in his eyes, but after a second look she could tell it wasn't.

"My old neighborhood." She said, then saw the confused look on Tony's face. "I grew up there- I told Maria y Mia I'd bring Sam back around today." She said, then realized how that sounded. "You want to come?" She offered, and saw the hesitant look on his face, as he looked back at the others. "I might as well brag to them, about you guys while I'm there." She added, and saw the proud smile on most of them, mainly Thor. "I would invite, you guys," She said nodding to the main 6 members, "but I think that'll bring more attention than you guys want." She said, and Steve nodded firmly, while Bucky looked at Sam. Almost like he was silently asking if it was alright.

-

The ride there wasn't as awkward as Bucky thought it would've been. Mason sat in the back, even as Bucky offered to sit back there, but she insisted. It wasn't silent, filled with Sam and her singing a couple songs, that Bucky definitely didn't know, but they replayed some so he could learn, even when he said he was okay with just listening.

They then switched to talking a bit of who they were visiting, which Bucky figured it was a warning of sorts, especially from Sam, in the way he would sometimes looked over to him from the road, and repeat something.

"I'm not being dramatic!" Sam insisted, when Mason told him that 'Maria' hadn't been trying to get with him.

"Ai, si. Como no tiene a whole ass boyfriend. She's just handsy." Mason explained, and Bucky got another look from Sam.

After two hours of driving, they pulled up to a nice neighborhood, well nicer that what he remembered growing up in. It wasn't bad.

"Flaca!" Bucky heard as Mason ran out of the car as soon as it pulled into the driveway.

"You can go ahead, I got to put it in the curb, incase Ramon get's home before we leave." He said, and Bucky nodded, getting out, trying not to look so unsure.

He looked around, and walked up to the porch steps, but stopped in the middle steps.

"Ai, que lindo!" An older woman, no doubt the 'Aunt' figure that Mason and Sam had told them about. "Y, donde fue el otro- no me digas que ya la chin-." Before she could finish whatever she was saying, another dark skinned woman came out, looking very similar to Mason- at least in what they choose to wear, because while Mason had dark brown eyes, this woman had light brown eyes boarding a hazel, and her hair was dyed blond at the ends.

"Que pedo-" She asked eyeing Bucky for a second before looking at Mason, "Y Sam?" Bucky recognized that easily, and swayed a little uneasy in his feet.

"Ai- Maria, que te dije-" Mason started to say, no doubt getting on her fri- Maria, for mentioning Sam's name.

"It's fine, Mason." He said, and Mason looked back and shot him an apologetic look, before giving him an encouraging one, he retuned it and squeezed her hand in his.

"Perdón. Pero- en serio- tu viejo?" She asked, side eyeing Bucky, and he huffed. He also gave up trying to get what they were saying- partially- because while he knew some Spanish thanks to the soldiers in the war, he didn't really get the slang, even in english. 

"Metiche." He heard the 'Aunt' say while hitting Maria 'lightly'.

"Victoria this is Bucky, Bucky this Victoria y Maria." Mason introduced, and Bucky nodded extending his hand out, of the girl, who gave him a look with hooded eyes, quickly Bucky looked at Mason, who didn't look fazed, he did however see another girl- about the same age, but with curlier hair than Mason and had on a tank top and sweats, which was more than Maria.

"Where are you finding these men- next time you go out shopping for a new one. I want to come." The girl joked, and Bucky stiffened, trying not to be mad or jealous, since she obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

"Carbona!" Mason said, and gave the girl a glare, then she was off, chasing the girl through to the yard- and to his surprise, Mason followed the girl as she jumped over the fence- was about to run after them, but Sam stopped him.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine." He said, with an amused smile, before Bucky frowned.

"They'll fight for a second, before they'll make up- you'll hear it." He said walking up the steps, and the Aunt smiled at him.

"Sam! Com o tas?" The Aunt said pulling Sam in for a hug, which Sam gave happily.

"Good- I think, I'm right, right?" He asked Maria, who smiled.

"I see Mason lessons are doing something." Maria teased, and Sam shot Bucky a look, who was trying very hard not to be mad since she didn't know Mason soulmate was right in front of her..

"Maria- que no tienes respect-" The Aunt lectured the girl, when a man a little taller than Bucky came out of a car pulling up, in a black shirt and washed out jeans. He was a little darker than Mason, but had a similar shade of brown hair, despite having bright blue eyes.

"Mi amor, por que girtas-" The man said, and Bucky could catch that the man was the Aunt's lover, but nothing else since he caught Bucky standing on the porch steps. "Y quien te crees?" The man said, stepping up the steps one at a time. "Your friend speak Spanish? A little?" The man asked in a heavy accent.

"Probably." Sam said, and the man eyed him for a moment before looking over to the Aunt, and then Maria- who was leaning on the porch railing with a smile. "Otro novio?"

"Don't look at me." Maria said, with a bit of an attitude, but the man didn't seem to mind, before hugging her and giving her a kiss on the top of her head, and mumbled something along the lines of 'major que no casi-' he couldn't catch it all, but the girl giggled and smiled, before the man walked over to the Aunt, and gave her a kiss, and spoke something else, but Bucky didn't pry.

He then turned to Bucky, who had checked to hear anything from Mason like Sam said.

"Ramon." He said extending his hand, and Bucky took it diligently, and felt that the man was indeed a mechanic like Mason said, no doubt about it with the rough hands.

"Bucky." The man nodded, and then they heard it.

A squeal and laughter following not a second later- and just as Bucky was going to check out what was happening, Mason and the other girl walked around the corner talking. And Bucky couldn't help but swoon at how beautiful she looked, even with the grass strands in her hair.

She got maybe three steps around the corner before she saw the man and immediately ran forward, and Bucky tried not to watch as her breast bounced as she did, clearly showing that she had no bra on, which made Sam chuckle next him.

And in all honestly, Bucky didn't know how Sam did it, because sometimes Bucky just wanted to wrap her up in her jackets so others couldn't see, he knew the others felt similar.

"Preciosa!" The man yelled and they hugged, rocking back and forth as they did, and Bucky had it not been for Sam's talking about this before, he probably would've tried stepping in. 

They held that for a while, and then pulled apart.

"Oh- this is Bucky, my soulmate!" She said with such a bright and proud smile, that any thought of changing her mind was gone from Bucky's mind, because she truly look happy, and excited to tell her father figure about him.

He couldn't wait to tell his tethered, and judging from the smirk Sam had on his face, he could see how happy Bucky was.

"Bucky? No Sam?" Ramon said, looking just as confused as the Aunt and Maria.

"Not Sam, no." She said, and Bucky barely caught the glimpse of sadness, which was understandable, anyone with two eyes could see how good Sam and Mason had been together.

"Pues..." Ramon said eyeing Bucky for a second, before patting Mason and wrapping a protective arm around her. "It's nice to meeting you, Bucky." He said then looked at Sam, "I don't need to give him-" He stopped like he was thinking of the words, "What- what you call it?" He asked after not figuring out the word.

"Shovel talk?" The girl Mason had 'fought' with supplied and Ramon nodded before turning back to Sam.

"Si- I don't need to give him the shovel talk do I?" He asked, and Sam laughed along with Mason.

"No- that won't be necessary." Sam said after moment. 

"Good." He said, patting Mason again, and turned to Victoria and asked if the food was ready.

Which was how Bucky and Sam ended up staying longer than expected. With them asking Bucky questions left and right, english and Spanish, like if they would meet the others, how old was Bucky, where he came from, his shoe size?, his music taste, his back ground- which he gave sparingly- his- 

Mason eventually stepped in, and stopped them, switching the subject flawlessly, before squeezing Bucky's hand under the table and shooting him a smile.

"Oh, so, Roberta, Mia y Miguel are going to the club later with us, you guys should come." Alma said, which was the one Mason had tackled. 

"Are you even old enough to go, shortstack?" Sam teased, and Bucky chuckled despite the glare Alma shot him.

"Don't make me get your girlfi- oh wait, that's right." Alma said with a glare, but at this point they had joked too much of the whole situation, that Bucky nor Sam cared or flinched at the 'rude' comment, instead Mason laughed, but hit her friend.

"Is that a yes?" Maria asked, and Mason looked over to Sam and Bucky. Sam looked like he was on the fence, and Bucky wasn't even sure it was a good idea, but Sam shrugged, and Mason smiled.

"I need to borrow some clothes." Mason said standing up, and Bucky frowned, because while Mason was wearing some revealing clothes- he friend barely wore any.

"I wouldn't fight it." Sam said next to him, and Bucky sighed, before watching Maria and Mason walk out, while Alma stayed behind.

While they got ready, Sam, Alma, and him went back to the kitchen and got a couple drinks in them, talking it up with Ramon, getting some stories from him and Alma about Mason, some of which Sam already knew- and he tried not to be jealous.

He texted his tethered through out the couple hours they stayed there, letting them know what was going on, they asked for pictures, and asked for other information, which Bucky replied that he'd do so afterwards.

Then after twenty minutes, Mason walked out- in something he rather her wear only around him. But was much better than what Maria was wearing, because at least Mason wore jeans and a shirt- still too tight, but it was better than the dress.

Bucky tired to give Mason her space, remembering she said she wanted to take it slow, but damn if he didn't want to drag her into one of the rooms- Sam was the one who snapped him out of it, by dragging him out to the car with Mason on his other side.

They rode away, with Ramon yelling at Alma to keep her Soulmate in check- shocking Bucky because he hadn't known Alma and Maria were soulmate, or even that they liked each other really.

Bucky sat in the front seat again, occasionally looking back to see Mason, Maira and Alma signing along to the Spanish music they asked Sam for. Bucky could understand most of it, and tried not to think about the things she was singing about, trying to act like it didn't do things to him.

Getting to the club, Bucky got a message from Natasha, a warning to be careful, but to get his head out of his ass and have fun- which was echoed by Tony and Clint.

He chuckled and got out of the car, and opened the door for the girls.

He could hear the music from outside, and quickly remember it was the same club Sam had met Mason. Walking in only confirmed it, with the lay out being the exact same as before.

Mason had grabbed his and Sam's hands, and began dragging them around until they got to a booth- that already had a group of people.

Some of which got up to greet Mason.

"Idiota!" One of them greeted with a partial red hair, and a nose ring. "No me dijeron que vendrias!" She said and then looked at Sam and Bucky. "Y estop?" She asked, making Mason turn back to see them stand there.

"Oh! Roberta te- This is Bucky y Sam, Bucky es mi Soulmate!" She said in english, no doubt for Bucky's benefit- which he appreciated.

"Ai, si?" She asked giving him eyes, before a guy pushed her over, before lifting Mason up into a hug. 

"Preciosa!" The man said, and Sam was the one stopping him from grabbing the man away from Mason. "You look so good!" He said through a thick accent, putting her down down and stepping back to take a look at her- which made Bucky shot a look at Sam, who looked amused. 

Another man walked up to her, and hugged her from behind, and Sam wasn't enough to stop Bucky- what did make him stop, was the red head pulling the second man off.

"Imbécil! Déjala en paz! Que no ves que tiene soulmate!" She said rudely, but Bucky could care less because it was effective in getting the second man off her. 

"Neta wey?" the man asked, turning to Bucky who was glaring the man down- and when Mason saw, she blushed, before grabbing him into a hug- which Bucky quickly used to pull her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

Eventually they got seated, with Mason almost siting on his lap since he couldn't help but pull her closer to him- Sam was on the other side of her, trusting him more than 'Giovanni'. He caught most of their names, Mia, Roberta, Lupita, Giovanni, Miguel- but had yet to catch the man with Roberta. It didn't take long to figure out they were tethered.

Which didn't do anything to help Bucky's jealously, not when he found out Miguel and her had a 'fling', and one look from Sam, and he knew it was more than that.

After a while of getting acquainted, Mason and some of them went out to dance, leaving Bucky, Sam, Alma and Diego.

They talked, but Bucky mainly kept an eye on the dance floor, making sure Mason was alright and in sight like she said she'd be. He couldn't help but compare how different the dancing was from what he recalled in the 30's and 40's.

With Mason 'throwing it back' against Roberta, which made Sam snap in his face, at the distraction- then when he looked back, he could see Miguel and Mia getting close to Mason- and Sam chuckled at the way Bucky fisted his hand.

"And here I thought Steve was the jealous one." Sam joked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

When Mason came back handing Sam and Bucky drinks, Bucky couldn't help but wonder how she managed to get them- considering she was 20.


	5. Chapter 5

Mason woke up in between two bodies. It wasn't the first time, and she was sure it was the last time.

When she felt the person behind her rock their hips- she pushed back instinctively. Hearing a muffled groan, she didn't question it when she did it again, at the same time they rocked forward. She felt the person she was laying her head on stir a little, and few their skin, so she moved further down until she felt a hard dick. 

She didn't think much about what to do, instead slowly stroked up and down a couple times before going back up a little and slipping her hand through the briefs and gripped it lazily- and heard another muffled groan.

The person behind her hand started to pushed forward a little hard, making her aware, yes there was _two_. Who they were she couldn't think, too tired, too lustful, and hungover to even think about who it could be.

Then she got her answer after a minute or two, with Bucky groaning out a request to 'keep going doll'.

At that- the person behind her stopped, and pulled his hand away from her breast- which made her whimper- 

"Bucky?" Sam asked, and Bucky stiffened under neither her.

"Sam?" Bucky asked in a low voice- before sitting up quickly, taking _his_ hand away from her folds- again making her whimper.

"No seas gacho." She moaned at the loss of touch. "Porfis?" She found herself begging - not sure for what. "Please?" She repeated and heard a 'Fuck' followed by a 'Damn', yet nothing happened, making her open her eyes and turn around,and from where she was laying she could see Sam was the one behind her, while Bucky was the one she was laying on- but now they were just staring down at her, with dark eyes.

Again she asked, looking at Bucky through hooded eyes, "Please?" She asked and he groaned, before looking at Sam, she was too tired to read into the look, but when she turned to Sam, he looked down at her, "Papi please?" She asked, and saw him gulp- then look back at Bucky.

"It's up to you, man." She heard Sam say, before Bucky got in arms reach.

-

The ride back wasn't any different from the ride there. With Mason in the back seat and Bucky in the front seat, the music was still loud, and they still talked, but there was something about the two in the front that Mason didn't like.

Like how they'd only really talk or joke if she said something, never really looking at each other. She didn't like it one bit. Of course it was because of the impromptu threesome this morning, but surely if they had a problem with it, they could talk about it.

So about an hour into the drive, Mason to matters into her own hands, and texted her tethered in a group chat that also involved Sam, knowing that both their phones were died- she had tried taking photos for them in the morning, of what...

The replies came in fast, but the loud music drowned out the pings coming from her phone.

They weren't mad, or even disappointed, in fact they just asked, when, how and for details, but instead of giving them, she let them know that both men were either feeling guilty, or regretting it, and asked if they had tips on how she could talk to them, since they avoided the subject when she'd bring it up.

So, when they got the compound and they saw the it was empty, she wasn't surprised, knowing that they were just giving them space.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Sam excuses, but before he could make his leave, Mason grabbed his hand. "Bab-" Barely stopping himself he eyed Bucky, who was just done with life at that point.

"So, the team told me the best way to get through to you guys, was to be up front, and unavoidable- that being said, do you regret this morning?" She asked, looking between a stiff and shocked Sam and an equally stiff Bucky.

"You told them?" Sam asked, and she nodded and saw Bucky contemplate leaving.

"Answer the question- and if you're worried about what they think- they weren't mad, a little actually-" She said but before she could finish they flinched. "They were mad about not getting to be there- or not getting pictures." She finished getting a 'wtf' look from Sam, and a knowing look Bucky. "Do you regret it, Carino?"

When Sam finally met her eyes, she saw not a speck of regret.


End file.
